


Roleplay - Borderlands - Jack Lives AU - Meg | Jack

by Nothing_to_see_here, someidioticurl



Series: RP Stuff - TrashRaccoon, someidioticurl [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_to_see_here/pseuds/Nothing_to_see_here, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl
Summary: Borderlands Canon Divergent based RP between Lizard (Meg) and V (Handsome Jack).We'll update tags as we goLizard: 4,271/ V: 2,694
Series: RP Stuff - TrashRaccoon, someidioticurl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832299





	1. Chapter 1

**Lizard**

"I don't think I've ever been in this area, sir," Meg commented in her flat tone, walking beside Jack, half a step behind. She scrutinised each shop display as they walked by - easy to do with shops only on one side, a beach and an ocean on the other. Most of them were cheap souvenirs shops, with food joints of better and dubious quality mixed in between. She looked up at Jack's face.

Meg was hardly the only one to do just that - most of the people on this pier were goggling at Jack. Handsome Jack. The Hero of Pandora. Most of the gazes were awestruck, though there were an angry face or two. Meg's? Megs was indifferent as usual.

"Have you even decided _where_ you're going, sir?" She hadn't asked before where they were going. Jack told her to follow him. She followed. One of the perks of being Jack's assistant was that Meg could afford not to wear high heels but comfortable boots - she could walk the whole night. "The shooting range test is scheduled in an hour and ten minutes." It was supposed to be a flamethrower laser prototype test.

* * *

**V**

Jack just kept on walking, ignoring Meg, for the most part. He remembered about the weapon testing, it was one of the few things he actually liked and had a habit of actually attending (even if he was late sometimes). Some woman with a shirt that had his face on it, ran up to him, marker in hand and squealing. It was annoying but with a cold glare from him, she turned back to go back to the artificial beach.

He grabbed an orange when they passed a stand with them, and kept walking until they were past the beach and turned into a narrow alley that housed a hidden door. He opened it with his palm and one of the six codes for it (which switched the turrets off so Meg wouldn't be turned into swiss cheese) walked in and turned the lights on. The room was dark for the most part, one of his many private labs, it was quite small compared to the others but it was filled with various Eridian writings, tech and other small things he gathered over the years.

"Move the weapon testing an hour up. And look at this." He switched the map on, it showed all of the vaults that he knew about for quite some time. "A new one just popped up, the readings show the most concentrated areas of Eridian crap, meaning vaults and this one," He pointed at the hologram. "Just showed up, use your brain and brainstorm ideas as to why that happened."  
  
He had his own ideas, but he wanted outside input and Meg was a person he almost trusted, and she was smart enough on a variety of topics that he figured she would have new inputs he didn't have.

* * *

**Lizard**

Meg followed Jack without any more comments. Whatever it was he needed to do was business, nothing playful. Eventually, Jack opened a secret door she had never heard of before and stepped through only once he turned on the lights.

The sight of multiple various Eridian artefacts didn't surprise Meg - she had expected Jack to hoard them somewhere. The fact itself she got to see this place was of some surprise - Jack apparently had decided to bring her one step closer to his inner circle. That certainly was dangerous.

"Going by what little I have." Meg stepped closer to the hologram. Her sight jumped from one planet to another as she put a name to each before she focused on the one Jack pointed at. "And possibly from the most obvious, it was the first time the scanner actually scanned this planet. Do you have logs of when each area had been scanned?" She waved at the map keyboard. "Can I?" It was Jack's secret Eridian stash, while it was nice he had let her in, it didn't mean she was just yer allowed to touch anything. "Even if it was a second sweep, it's not impossible the first simply glitched and hadn't picked it up. Hardware is not perfect, no matter what you're using, especially with something on this scale." She waved to the map.

"Next question is what would block this signal? Is it possible all this 'eridian crap' as you put it was simply so deep underground it wasn't detectable but some recent geological activity unearthed it? Next would be an idea it wasn't natural, but artificial. Someone was blocking the signal and only now they stopped. Was it intentional or not? Were they even aware you were scanning the area for Eridians or not?"

"My last idea with what little I have at the moment?" Meg gave a soft shrug. "Lillith could teleport. Maya could trap people in a pocket dimension. For all we know, Eridians could have been able to place the whole vault in another dimension and it was only now it jumped back into ours. It's an out-there idea, but with the nonsense, we've dealt with already, it's not impossible."

* * *

**V**

He sat in the only chair that was available in the room and watched Meg. Jack listened as she listed off her ideas, he tough of most of them and checked them out already.

"There is no tech that is covering that thing up, sent our probes already to look for them," He tapped his Echo, sending out the same probes to look for geological activities but his curiosity was peaked at the last suggestion. "Knowing Eridians and their habit of fucking shit up the last one is not all that out of the realm."

Jack pulled up the information, all the dates, results and notes he made about the readings, there wasn't much note wise. At most, it was 'New Key Needed' or what is housed. Meg's idea got his brain working, there would be geological activities, either way, he figured some sort of earthquake or that the water level was different due to the fact that the Vault was in the middle of a lake. "If the Eridians did do that, then either it houses something of great value or something even greater than the Warrior. Which brings me to the next question, why now? The Warrior Vault was connected to other vaults but not to this one."

Jack glared at his echo, willing an answer or inspiration to come to him but instead he just got a notification that he ignored.

* * *

**Lizard**

With no clear invitation from Jack to touch the keyboard, Meg just crossed her arms over her chest. She had known Jack worked on Eridians but he had never shared any details. He had claimed he would do it himself. She let her sight wander to the artefacts around her. Could it be that whatever he had lost in the attack on Bunkier - whatever he didn't want people to know about - was what he needed for his research, but with it now lost, he was desperate enough to involve her?

"Or nothing really important because they were testing this technology on this one vault." It might look amazing for them, but for all they knew, it might have been the one vault that's gone 'wrong'.

Meg took half a step closer to the map. "How much of the area do you have already mapped, sir? Could there be vaults that simply haven't been discovered yet? Or has there been any activity among those that you _have_ discovered? Maybe it's connected to those other vaults? Or none at all and just picked up general activity. It hasn't been all that long ago that the first vault had been discovered - maybe activity had to reach a certain level, maybe it simply took this long to execute the jump. Maybe it's not related at all. Maybe it was scheduled to happen now and we just happened to be messing with other vaults now." Meg looked at Jack. "My question is when do you want to go there, sir, and do you want to make it big, or discrete?"

* * *

**V**

With the loss of Angel Jack had a much harder time keeping track of Vault activities and finding out information... or rather he had no one to order around and just get informed about Vaults.  
  
He tapped his echo, bringing up Meg's credentials and allowing her limited access to the information that the workstation was storing. He kept anything Angel related out, any information that was from her was marked as 'probe 4631' or 'Satelite 4631'. He didn't know if Meg knew what LEET was but he wouldn't even risk her knowing that it was 'Satelite 4N631' 

"You can use the keyboard, just put in your credentials and your station password first." He logged himself out of the main station, content with using just his Echo for the moment. "The area is mapped out pretty well, it's mostly a lake, a bunch of trees and animals in the area. No other artefacts or signs that point to Eridium or Eridians."  
  
He hmm-ed at her question, he wanted to go as soon as possible but he wasn't about to rush head into something he didn't know, he told her as much. "However, if we are to go then I am going to leave a Doppelganger to look pretty and strut that perky ass around the station."

* * *

**Lizard**

Meg nodded and stepped to the console. She entered her credentials and got to work on the data - first, she wanted to see which regions of the galaxy were mapped in in what order. It might bring nothing useful but the more she understood about the process, the better. She was sure Jack would make it clear if she overstepped the invisible boundaries he's certainly set up. One perk of being her tiny size was that he could easily look over her shoulder and monitor what she did.

"I believe double C-21 is close by and been enjoying Handsome Jackpot for a while." So, the journey was going to be discrete - no big festivals that the Pandora Hero was on a hunt for a new vault.

Meg picked up her ECHO, not wanting to connect with the outer system through the console. "I'll arrange for a small ship to be stocked up with supplies and to stand by. The official reason?" She gave a barely noticeable shrug. "The Handsome Jack was generous enough to give me a vacation. I only have to tie up some ends before I go, God knows when it will happen exactly. This would also explain why I'm leaving while Helios' perkiest ass is still on the station." Meg looked up at Jack. "Unless you don't plan to take me along - I should use a different 'official reason' then." Her ECHO chimed a notification. "Weapon's department is ordering ice-cream to the buffet and ask what flavour you'd like, sir." To Meg, it looked like a subtle reminder that they were still waiting for them.

Meg started a simulation showing what planets were mapped in which order. She asked her next question without averting her gaze from it. "Is there any chance I can get a copy of some of this data? Or access code to this lab?" The answer she expected was 'no'. Or at least 'not yet'.

* * *

**V**

"Tell them to get bourbon and cornflake flavour and send him in." He checked the spreadsheet he had with his doppelganger and it turned out to be Tim, which made him smile. Tim was probably his favourite double to date, he didn't squirm as much as the others. Plus there were at least four other doubles he was aware to pick up Tim's slack. "Get him in by... three days at the latest, rotate their shifts to cover whatever C-21's job is. Make sure to let them know that if they fuck up I'll skin them or something."

Jack peered over Meg's shoulder from his position, so was staying in her lane, which was good. "No, no, you're coming along, someone has to carry all the shit I don't want to. And no, if you want any data just ask me for it." The unspoken 'and I'll see if I feel like giving it to you' was conveyed by his glaring into her skull. Sure, she had access to _some_ of his private information but he wasn't about to give it to her, she worked for Hyperion and no one on Hyperion wasn't sneaky in one way or another.

"Lets got to those weapon-nerds and test whatever they came up with." He sent her a copy of a copy, of a copy of the information and even then it was very stripped to what she saw. "If you have any ideas just jot them down for later, make sure the ship is stocked with the good pretzels this time." Last time the pretzels were good, but he wanted better now. Jack got up and waited for Meg to finish looking at whatever she was looking at, under his supervision and in this case only, he would not hurry or snap at her, let her absorb whatever information she wanted. (And had access to.)

* * *

**Lizard**

"Yes, sir." Without much looking away from the simulation, Meg wrote to the weapons department that Jack wanted bourbon, cornflake, bourbon and cornflake, and also pretzels, peanut butter and brownies ice cream. She wanted the last one for herself - ready to enjoy it while Jack murdered whoever 'didn't bring ice cream good enough quality' - but those were perks of her overall dangerous work for Jack: she could get herself whatever she wanted and claim it was for him if anyone was ever stupid enough to question it.

Only when the simulation finished (and Jack hadn't tsked or snapped at her to hurry up), Meg turned and followed Jack outside and to the shooting range. On her way, she arranged for Jimmy to come over to Helios, started arranging for the ship, pre-selected a few people among whom she would potentially pick her 'journey entertainer'. Someone who could cook better than either of them; was attractive enough to keep Jack's sexual urges satisfied; intelligent enough to not make either of them want to blow their faces off; not intelligent enough to cause any trouble; replaceable enough to not cause problems when the person in question actually got their face blown off. Of course, she would leave the final selection to Jack.

She then went on and started researching 'inhabited planets for safari' - the planet they were going to was among the few others.

* * *

V

Jack was stuck into his own ECHO as they made their way to the weapon-nerds, he was talking with Angel, asking her if she needed any food or more Eridium to keep her going, he would send both anyway but he wanted to know if she wanted something specific. She didn't, so he organised the standard food package to be delivered to his office so he could bring it to her before they left. He didn't have to even look up, if he bumped into some idiot then that idiot should have known that in doing so they pissed him off and payment from that ranged from a short bark at them or murder. The workers didn't take any chances, they moved out of his way, probably Meg's too but he didn't look to see.

He kicked out everyone from the first elevator he entered and made the elevator skip all the floors and go down to the right level, there he looked up from a half-written email threatening the life of some manager to see that yes, his food was there. He half-listened to the woman explain some perks of the weapon, he would ask Meg for the actual details later, she usually had the highlights. He went for the cornflakes and bourbon, making himself a bowl of it before digging into it, eyeing the main nerd.

"C'mon, chop-chop, get to the good parts woman."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Lizard**

Meg suppressed a yawn as she stepped into the dock. It was an ungodly hour of 3.53AM and - save for a few bots, janitors and maintenance workers - she's seen not a soul. Good thing she had had her ship equipped with a coffee machine and stocked with her favourite beans because it would be a pain in the ass to get through this flight.

"Good morning, sir," Meg spoke up the moment she entered the ship, assuming Jack would be already inside. "Aysha should be here in five minutes." Meg made a beeline to the coffee machine and noticed Jack's boots on a console from the corner of her eye. "Are there any updates, I should know about, sir?" Considering the hour, Meg suspected one of three possibilities. One: Jack had been unable to fall asleep and had grown piss tired of waiting. Two: there had been a development. Three: a sum of one and two. Still, even if there _had_ been any development, it didn't mean Jack would decide to tell Meg about it. Maybe later. Maybe never.

While the machine worked, Meg stepped to the co-pilot chair and sat on it with enough force to make a full turn before stopping, facing Jack. She's just done something most would consider childish but her face stayed as expressionless as ever. So was her tone when she asked her next question. "Have you slept at all, sir?"

* * *

**V**

Jack had more of a nap than something he would call sleep, he spent then time awake by working and pacing his living room until he grew tired of waiting around, but he functioned as he always did. His eyes were glued to the echo when Meg came in and grunted in response to her good morning, he was on his seventeenth sudoku puzzle with no intention of stopping anytime soon. He also had no idea who Aysha was but he figured that if Meg said Aysha was coming then she was of some sort of use to them for the flight.

"No new significant updates." There was a spike of energy at one point but it was too small compared to other readings for it to really mean anything, nothing to indicate that it was opened. "Just a small blip but too small for it to be anything."

Hearing the coffee machine working he handed her his own, mostly empty now cup and waited for her to take it and make him a fresh coffee, she had it nearer to the coffee machine anyway. He ignored the question about sleep because he slept when he needed, even if it meant leaving a meeting. "If that Aysha chick is not here in seven minutes we're leaving."

* * *

**Lizard**

Piss bored then.

Meg glanced at her ECHO, to check where Aysha was thus far. "It should be enough-" she took Jack's mug and returned to the machine- "unless she gets hopelessly lost. Would be a shame to leave her behind, though. I haven't had a chance of trying her cooking but she's working in the Jackilishious restaurant." Meg could cook a decent meal but she was nowhere near the level of a professional cook with a culinary education.

She handed Jack his fresh coffee and - with her own mug - sat back in her chair. Honestly, the first time had been only to see if Jack had any coffee or not. "Plus, the profile image didn't really show it but Aysha is rather endowed." Meg didn't mind sleeping with Jack but her own sex drive was nowhere near as rampant as his.

Meg turned on the map. "Do we still plan to land on the Phallus Plain?" The proper name was 'Fallacy Plains' but neither of them cared. Meg accessed the system, updated the trajectory and made sure there were no unexpected spaceships intersecting their hyperjump route. "What's the weather there, sir?" ~~~~

* * *

V

Jack snorted the first time Meg called it 'Phallus Plain' he didn't notice but the third time around he stopped, looked at her and started laughing way too hard. He took the cup and sipped the coffee, he was now two levels further in his sudoku. He now figured that Aysha was a hired prostitute that Meg hired to keep Jack in check, albeit he doubted that it was all she could do, Meg had a habit of making sure that people had a second function as he liked to call it. Jack then tried to recall the profile image but for the life of him, he had no idea what the woman looked like, probably pretty enough.

He looked up when he heard the hurried clicking of shoes outside of the ship, then he looked at the time and 'hmm-ed' in approval that the woman wasn't late. "Weather is," he switched to the readings of the area, "Temperature-wise, it's normal for us but colder than usual for the climate, strong wind and~ there is fog which is going to be a pain in the ass for the landing."

"Hello! is this the right ship? I'm Aysha and I'm supposed to board a ship right about now!"

* * *

**Lizard**

Meg pressed her lips a bit tighter at the mention of the fog - as close as she had ever gotten to a 'grimace'. While she was a decent pilot, a thick fog could cause problems. She only hoped that there would be no storm and made a mental note to take a pilot next time, damned be the discretion and keeping numbers of extra passengers to a minimum.

She glanced at Jack when he hummed in approval - it boded well for Aysha's short term survival - and closed the spaceship door. "Yes, miss Coral, you're on the right ship." She didn't even turn from the console to check that the woman was shocked by Jack's presence - her sudden silence was loud and clear. Especially, when married with Meg knowing for a fact, that Aysha was one of Jack's open fans. "As you can see, Handsome Jack had decided to tag along on this little vacation. I trust there won't be any problems with cooking for three, instead of two." Likely enough scenario so she won't question Jack's presence.

Meg started the departure procedure but took a brief look back at Aysha, whose uniform was elegant but her expression - when she looked at Jack - was clear she wished for something sexier. At least, it was clear to Meg. "You can go to your cabin, unpack and change to something... Comfier." While most of her things had been already loaded on, Aysha still carried a duffle bag, which she hugged and backed away to her cabin all while nodding, stating her agreements and salivating at Jack.

If working for Meg was supposed to be a 'way to get closer to Jack', then this whole situation was certainly a jackpot in her mind.

Meg looked at Jack. "Any objections? Comments? Pointers? Sir?"

* * *

V

Jack looked up and down Aysha's form for far too long, all the way to the point where she disappeared down the hall, before looking back down to his Echo. He was amused that Meg for some reason lied to Aysha to get her to come and relishing in having someone on board that would actually have an expression while he told them to do something.  
  
"Did you lie to her to come here, why? Also what is up with her hair?" He snorted. "And why exactly is she here? To cook and distract me or is she supposed to be smart too?"  
  
The moment that Aysha came out in something comfier which apparently was supposed to function as sexy too. Leggings and a crop top that even Jack knew was too short, but he didn't hate it. Jack told her to make some breakfast food and to get the coffee going, he also made sure to let her know that any fuck ups and unwanted questions (which she would have to figure out for herself) would have repercussions.  
  
"What's the time for the journey Meg and what course are you choosing?" He was looking at space probes that showed anything and everything floating around in space, there was a cluster that they would have to keep an eye out.

* * *

**Lizard**

"I told miss Coral she would be my cook on my vacations, so she, or anyone else on Helios, wouldn't ask unnecessary questions." Meg entered the very last co-ordinates for their flight. "You, sir, tagging along seemed like a good enough excuse not to confuse her enough to cause problems with the departure." Meg looked at Jack. "Also, it's not my place to reveal _your_ plans to third parties, sir. Miss Coral is here to cook and entertain you, sir, but she's smart enough to possibly prove useful should you choose to clue her in. She's not an expert so I wouldn't expect her to be useful, but it wouldn't be beyond her capabilities to help out."

Meg sent Jack three paths she had plotted out. "The first one would take the eight hours but we'll have to be careful around this cluster. Second is twelve hours but is as safe as it can be in the open space. The third one can take as short as five hours, but is dangerous and could take way longer if we happen to cross paths with pirates in the Heraclas or Gorgones areas. I've already entered the first route and I do not advise to take the third but it's up to you, sir."

* * *


End file.
